


Shuffle Challenge: Fight Club Edition

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: Gen, Old Fic, Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: 10 songs, 10 drabbles. Written under standard Shuffle Challenge rules.
Kudos: 1





	Shuffle Challenge: Fight Club Edition

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2010, when I was doing a bunch of Shuffle Challenges to combat writer's block.
> 
> Theme was just the fandom in general.
> 
> I honestly can't stand looking at this one long enough to sort the author's notes out into the notes section properly, so here it is exactly as it was posted to FFN way back when. Author's notes are in [brackets].

~ Shuffle Challenge: Fight Club Edition ~

\- AFI, "Demonomania" -

_Demonomania, demonomania, demonomania, my father was a warrior._   
_Demonomania, demonomania, demonomania, my mother was a whore._

I am Jack's child.

[This song is only about 45 seconds long. Lines in italics are from the lyrics.]

* * *

\- Puscifer, "The Undertaker (Renholder Mix)" -

Sometimes Tyler talked about Tyler in third person and Marla wondered if he was talking about someone else he knew who was also named Tyler... but then he would mention some detail that made her realize he was talking about himself...

But it's not like that was the weirdest thing about Tyler, so she never put two and two together and came up with dissociative identity disorder.

[I sat and listened to half the song before coming up with anything.]

* * *

\- AFI, "Rabbits Are Roadkill on Rt. 37" -

One time, they blew up a chicken factory. All the chickens died. Roast chicken could be smelled for miles around...

But the chickens wouldn't have been able to survive in the wild anyway, because they'd all had their beaks cut off when they were chicks.

They decided not to make war against food sources again after that, despite the whole animal cruelty thing.

* * *

\- Nobuo Uematsu, "One Winged Angel" -

Sometimes he liked to get drunk and play Final Fantasy VII. He always had to do it at Marla's place because he never knew when the electrity would go out at the Paper Street house and he hated losing his save files.

Marla like to sit and watch him play. Mostly because Sephiroth was hot.

[This came on and I was like "OH GOD WHY?!" For those who don't know, it's Sephiroth's theme music from Final Fantasy VII]

* * *

\- Fear Factory, "Snitches Are A Dying Breed" -

One time, one of the members tried to rat the group out to the police.

When he was caught, after the others saw the horrors visited upon him, no one ever tried to leave the group again.

[Went mostly off the title, since it had no lyrics. I don't know why Fear Factory made a weird techno album when most of their stuff is metal...]

* * *

\- Fear Factory, "Eavy" -

One time... he nicknamed one of the guys Eavy. He didn't know why.

[Another song from the same album. Also, this one was kind of short. WHY DO YOU HATE ME, SHUFFLE FEATURE?]

* * *

\- System of a Down, "Aerials" -

He kind of missed all the flying and all the "single-serving friends".

Then again, it was kind of nice living at home all the time - even if there were all kinds of weird things going on at home all the time.

[Had a hard time thinking of anything. Ironically, just about ANY OTHER System of a Down song would have been better for this fandom.]

* * *

\- Nine Days, "Absolutely (Story of a Girl)" -

He didn't know why Marla was the one person who annoyed him so much...

Who he hated so much...

Who he, actually, kind of, liked... a little...?

* * *

\- Infected Mushroom, "Pletzturra" -

One time, they tried to stamp out the evil that is Wal-mart.

They failed. Miserably.

Conclusion of this mission: America is doomed.

[The song title isn't even a real word, and it's techno that has no lyrics. There were some Wal-mart related discussion going on in the forums I frequent, so... I wrote this.]

* * *

\- Outkast, "Hey Ya!" -

[It's official: shuffle hates me.]

"Sir, let's destroy POP MUSIC this time!"

"Naw, that'll never work..."

~end~


End file.
